


whats one more?

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Canon Era, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: When his wife returns from her trip with the children, Alexander is overcome by guilt and can't bring himself to return home to her. Jefferson finds him in his office and takes Alexander to his own home.It results in the third affair of Alexander's life, but as Thomas said, "You've already had two affairs - what's one more?"Eliza doesn't have to know.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (Mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (past), Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds (Mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	whats one more?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in youth group
> 
> why does alex always cheat like srsly
> 
> i mean i wrote him like this but like-

It was the year 1791, and treasury secretary Alexander Hamilton was sitting at his dark wood desk. He was hunched over a piece of parchment, quill in hand. His cravat was loosened and his red hair was askew. Alexander blinked, and his eyes stung from exhaustion. He shook his head, ignoring the sting, and then pushed his glasses back in place. The burning candle that was sitting on the desk had been lit for hours, and the wax was short and stubby. 

Alexander massaged the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses back again. He fought back a yawn and dipped the quill in ink before he continued to scribble words on the parchment. Alexander didn’t realize another man had entered his office. A taller figure approached the desk and put his hand over Alexander’s ink-stained one, causing him to pause. Alexander lifted his head to see Thomas Jefferson, the Secretary of State standing there, holding his hand in place. Alexander’s bleary, violet-blue eyes locked with Thomas’ tired, hazel ones. Thomas’ right eyebrow went up in concern. 

“Why are you still here? It’s past midnight, and even the wolves have stopped howling. Your usual delicate writing has turned to chicken scratch.” Alexander blinked and looked down at the parchment. The words that had made sense moments ago, were indeed impossible to decipher. “I...can’t go home.” Alexander said with an uncertain edge to his voice. “Why not?” Thomas pressed, increasing the pressure on Alexander’s hand. Alexander blushed slightly and confessed without thinking, “I have wronged my wife who is waiting for me at home with our children.” Thomas took a seat in front of the desk.

“Mrs. Hamilton is a generous woman who will surely accept your forgiving embrace.” He replied sincerely. Alexander shook his head. “No. You don’t understand in what way I have wronged my dear Betsey.” He muttered somberly. He rubbed his tired eyes and took a breath. “I laid with a married woman who wasn't my own wife for the eighteenth time just two nights ago. Elizabeth returned from her trip yesterday, and I am overcome with guilt. I can’t face her.” Thomas looked slightly shocked, but Alexander continued. “The girl’s husband knows, and I pay him monthly for his silence on the matter.” 

He looked at his parchment again and the words blurred together as he saw double of the letters. In his overwhelming exhaustion, Alexander’s head hits the desk as the man passes out. Ink spills all over the desk and stains Alexander’s face, hair and shirt. Thomas quickly moved him from the chair he sat in and carried him through the building, going towards the side of the road to his carriage. The driver had fallen asleep, but not gone home. Thomas woke him up and ordered him to go to the Jefferson residence as fast as he could. The driver gave the unconscious Alexander a strange look before snapping the reins and driving to the home. 

* * *

Thomas carried Alexander from the carriage to the door, and it was opened by a young, female slave almost immediately. “Draw a bath for Secretary Hamilton. Have Hemmings make up the finest guest bedroom.” Thomas ordered. The girl quickly nodded and bowed before she hurried off to find Sally Hemmings. Thomas set Alexander on a nearby sofa and shook him awake. Alexander’s eyes snapped open in alarm and he sat up, alert. “Where am I?” He asked, looking around. “Am I at your house?” Alexander asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas just nodded in response. 

“The women are drawing you a bath and Sally is making up a room for you.” He offered his hand to Alexander and helped him stand. Alexander immediately snatched his hand back, face slightly pink. “I can walk by myself, Secretary Jefferson.” He mumbled. Alexander let Thomas lead him to the water closet. He walked inside and saw Thomas motion to the young girl in there. The girl nodded and went to Alexander. “May I help you bathe?” She asked softly. Alexander looked at her and shrugged. “Only if you’re comfortable.” The girl was around 16. She nodded and Thomas left the room to check on Hemming’s progress. 

* * *

After Alexander was bathed and changed, another woman led him to a bedroom. “There you are Secretary Hamilton.” Alexander nodded politely in thanks and walked in. He sat on the bed silently and then Thomas appeared in the doorway. Alexander looked up at him. “May I enter?” Thomas asked. Alexander shrugged and nodded. Thomas came in and sat next to Alexander. “Why are you doing this for me?” Alexander asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Thomas subtly went to hold one of Alexander’s hands. Alexander flinched but didn’t pull away. Thomas was silent at first and then said carefully, “I care for you Alexander.” It had been the first time Thomas addressed him by his first name out loud. Alexander froze and looked at him. “...You care for me in what way?” He asked softly. He saw Thomas blush lightly, no longer meeting his eyes. “I-..In a way...a man...cares for a woman.” Thomas stammers, embarrassed. 

Alexander’s face felt hot all of a sudden and he looked down at the floor. “I - thought you hated me.” Alexander mumbled. Thomas shrugged. “I sure hate your policies - But I’ve never hated you as a person.” He confessed. Alexander blinked as he processed this information. “I - don’t know what to say.” Alexander said. “I-...find you attractive, yes-” He continued with a red face. “-but I’ve already wronged my wife twice.” Alexander looked down in shame, and Thomas looked surprised. “Twice?” He asked in a hushed tone. Alexander nodded. “I had an...affair with Colonel John Laurens during the war. Son of Henry Laurens. And then just recently with Mrs. Maria Reynolds.” 

Thomas nodded in understanding, but then realized something. “You have been with a man then, yes?” Alexander looked at him with a quizzical look. “I - yes, I have been.” Thomas let out a sigh of relief. “Alexander...I wouldn’t usually support affairs but-...you’ve already had two…” He let go of Alexander’s hand to turn the man’s face towards his own. “What’s one more?” He asked softly. Alexander suddenly became aware of how close their faces were. 

Before his brain could process any of it, Alexander leaned forward and kissed Thomas. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away for a breath. Their faces were read and they stared at each other for a bit before Alexander whispered, “You’re right...She doesn’t need to know…” Then he leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> alex can be such a h0e


End file.
